Darkness in Light
by Annonymousgirl93
Summary: Hojo is starting to loose interest in Sephiroth. He finally finds something new to interest him among the new SOLDIER candidates. With his new interest Hojo starts a new project which he hopes will have better results than the Jenova Project.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to mako!

_**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Final Fantasy VII or its characters.**_

**A/N:Hi! I can upload my own stories now so as promised I have deleted the story off my account and uploaded it on mine. Sorry for any confusion!  
**

**Well this is my first fanfic and I really hope it is okay. I have a rough idea what I'm going to write but I'll probably just go with the flow as it's easier. I really hope you all like it and I hope you let me know what you think of it.**

**NO FLAMES as I will just use them to roast my marshmallows**

**Now on with the Story!**

**

* * *

  
**

It was time.

At long last it was time. He made it. He had passed. He had proved himself. He was scared.

As he looked around the room Cloud Strife had a sudden feeling of dread as his eyes wandered. Everywhere he looked he could see other successful candidates laughing with each other and riling each other up for the upcoming event. No matter what he did he could not shake his feeling of uneasiness and so he sat by himself in the corner of the room doing what he did best – worrying.

Just before the candidates were to be called the doors on the other side of the room burst open from the force of the newcomer. He was well known throughout the compound and was friendly to all. As he practically bounced through the crowd calls of "Hey Zack!" and "Oy!" were heard through the now louder buzz which filled the room. Zack was popular, and he knew it.

Just by being in his presence one could discover allot about the wannabe puppy. He was fun, energetic, kind, funny, strong, proud and any other extreme description you could think of. He was optimism in its finest form and everyone was glad for it. He ran around from one person to the next asking how they felt and congratulating them on their accomplishments so far. Within five minutes Zack had everyone in the room feeling allot better and more confident and ready to face their newest challenge.

Just as everyone started to feel comfortable, a man in a long white lab coat entered the room through two white swinging doors.

"Can all SOLDIER candidate line up in alphabetical order."

One could almost see the dust move in the air as all of the occupants in the room sprinted to line up in front of the lab tech. When all of the candidates were ready and inline the first victim went in. Cloud decided that this would be a great time to see how the others were fairing. After looking side to side, Cloud edged out of the line to see how far down he was. Despite only about a fifth of the hopefuls for SOLDIER got through cloud was still saddened by how far down the line went. He quickly began a quick count of the people in front of him. _Hmmm...8 behind and 27 in front. Guess I gotta while to wait._ Cloud was brought out of his musing when he heard a low whistle in his ear. With a jump he spun around only to come face to face with the one and only Zack.

"I know you're excited but you should stay inline. The tech guys don't like it when people make cutsy's."

"But I wasn't-"

"Hey it's okay," Zack put his hand on Cloud's shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "I know how it feels. You can hardly wait to be a SOLDIER and just the thought of it thrills you but you gotta have a little patience. Trust me after you get out of there the excitement will fade but until then just chillax and go with the flow. They take 'bout 5 at a time and there aren't many of you to start off with so you'll be there in no time!" Zack once more had his beaming grin on and griped Cloud's shoulder a little bit harder to emphasise his point. Mentally rolling his eyes Cloud just offered the friendly SOLDIER a small smile.

The two continued to banter of a little while longer before cloud was called in. Just before he went inside he looked back at Zack to see him grinning like a fool with his thumbs up. Cloud let out a small chuckle and carried on but not before lifting one hand in a lazy wave of goodbye to Zack.

Cloud could not believe his eyes. As he followed behind the lab tech in a daze he took in his surroundings. Nothing had any colour! Everything was white. The tables, desks, boards, walls, doors, even the machines! The only other colour in the room was the green glow of mako.

As he continued through the lab he could see how the other who had went before him dealt with it. He suddenly wasn't feeling too good. Everyone had something wrong with them. Some were lucky and were getting away with a bad head or the even luckier ones blacked out but it was the others that worried him. Some of the potentials were heaving over the sides of the beds while others were nearly tearing their skin off while complaining about a "crawling sensation". Only one thought went through his head. _Oh Gaia._

It was a known thing that no matter how strong you are or how fast you are, if you can't handle mako then you can't be SOLDIER. This sudden reminder is what had Cloud shaking as he was seated on one of the tables. As he followed the lab tech with his eyes he saw him pick up an empty syringe. This confused Cloud. It must have showed because the man started to explain what he was going to do.

"Okay cadet...Strife. I'm going to take a sample of your blood so that we can calculate the amount of mako you need."

"Err...'Kay." _Smart answer!_ During his mental chastising Cloud barley registered the prick of the needle. He watched in interest as he saw the man insert the vial into a machine. As both of them waited Cloud once more let his gaze wander. Time slowly passed as the sample was being processed. As the lab tech began tapping his foot the long awaited results began to print out. One it was done the lab tech the sorted data and started to read through it. Cloud watched in curiosity and fear as the lab tech's face paled more and more as he read down the page. Without a word to Cloud the lab tech went further into the lab and out of site. Cloud sat patiently but wringing his hands as he was left to panic.

Eventually after what seemed like an eternity Cloud saw the lab tech was coming back but this time he was following someone. The other man had pale skin and his hair was tied back in a ponytail. In his hands he had a clip board but also another piece of paper which Cloud recognised as his test results. He vaguely recalled seeing this man around the compounds as a name came to mind. As the two men neared Cloud decided to greet them so as to ease his nerves.

"Good evening professor Hojo." All he got in reply was "hn" and that was it. Ah well, so much for easing nerves. He was shocked however as the professor launched into a series of questions for which Cloud wasn't prepared for.

"How old are you boy?"

"16, sir."

"Where is your home town?

"Nibelheim, sir."

"When did you come to ShinRa?"

"6 months ago, sir."

"Who is your commanding officer?"

"Lieutenant Johnson, sir.

"Have you been exposed to mako before?"

"Err...no, sir" That was unexpected.

"Very well." With that he turned his back to Cloud and began to fiddle with something he couldn't see. Cloud felt insecure around this man and didn't know why. He looked on as the professor looked over the sheet one more time. Cloud didn't miss the slight smirk the professor wore as he nodded and turned back to Cloud.

"Now, Cadet Strife, you may feel some of the normal symptoms that are expected when first exposed to mako but they will soon go. However, you may later find yourself feeling dizzy along with other symptoms. As soon as these occur you are to come to the labs. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." With that Cloud felt the needle enter his arm and the contains of the syringe enter his arm. He was quickly consumed with unbearable pain and the feeling his skin was on fire. Not wanting to look weak. He grit his teeth as he began to sway slightly on the table. The professor just observed him while the technician next to him wrote down the observation notes.

Again Cloud felt he had experienced eternity while the good doctor just watched. After ten minutes Cloud's symptoms began to ebb away and he opened his eyes. He was met with a gasp and heard the clip board clatter to the floor from the technician's hands. He looked around wildly until his gaze settled on the professor who was now smiling at the boy. _Or is that a smirk?_

"You may leave now, Cadet Strife. Remember to come back if you experience and further symptoms."

"Yes, sir." After receiving confirmation that he understood the Professor walked away. Cloud slowly got up off the table as he was still unsure of himself. He looked around one last time before leaving. He couldn't understand how he could leave so soon. By looking at the other candidates he assumed he should still be suffering from at least a bad head but he felt fine. Deciding to just accept it he set off for the canteen. He was starving as he hadn't eaten due to nerves and since no one said he could not eat he saw no harm in doing so.

* * *

"Professor Hojo? What about that boy?" The technician could not believe that the professor had not told the boy what the tests had come up with.

"What about him?" Hojo could care less for the technician's questions. He did not have time to waste. He only had a few hours to prepare.

"Well, his results? They weren't normal. Surly we should do more tests?" Why oh why did he bother arguing with the professor? He would just do what he wanted after all.

"He will be back later."

"How do you know, professor?"

"I know because I do now don't question me and get back to work. I only have a few hours until Strife comes back." With that he walked away. The technician saw the look he had on his face and shook his head. He knew that look well. _Poor kid_. He thought. He could only hope that whatever interest Hojo had in the boy would end soon.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was it! How did I do? I already have a rough idea of the next chapter but I want to know if people like it first. No point carrying on if not. Also I will try to update as often as I can and I will try to make them at least 1,500 long but when I get more into the flow I will try to make them longer.**

**I hope the change around hasn't confused anyone and hope you still like it!**

**Well bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2 The symptoms start!

_**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Final Fantasy VII or its characters.**_

**Muah ha ha! I'm back! I really wanted to post this chapter as soon as possible. As it is so late I'm afraid I haven't been able to go through it and make corrections so please don't tell me all my mistakes as I am sure I have made many. I'm also sorry to those who had alerted and favourited this story while it was on my friends account. Thanks for the reviews by the way!**

_**kit572**_**: Thanks and sorry for the delay. About half an hour after I had posted the first chapter I split some water on my keyboard so I had to wait till I could get another one.**

_**xXmizukazeXx**_** : Again thanks! Hope you like this chapter!**

**_Eyeinthesky_: Thanks! I'm glad you like this story. I'm not sure exactly what I'm going to do with it as I just have a rough plan at the moment so it could change. Also I don't mind anonymous reviewers, I'm just happy to get some!**

_**Whitefleur**_**: Thanks and I will try to update as much as possible!**

_**Rin'negan Naruto**_**: Thanks hope you continue you to like it!**

**Also I wanted to go into more detail with the whole Cloud and Hojo scene but was unsure to do so due to the rating. I can't see myself writing a lemon but I'm not sure whether or not to get into details as it may get either graphic, violent, gory blah blah blah. One of those probably. However I would prefer your input on the matter as you are the readers!**

**Well enjoy the chapter. I'll correct the mistake when I get up!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Wow, Guess I'm lucky._

Cloud looked around the canteen. No matter where he looked there was always a cadet suffering in some different way. He felt guilty as he hadn't had any side affects and was feeling fine._ So far._

The most obvious of the sufferers was a cadet named Gavin Edwards. The poor guy was had the worst reaction to the mako tests than all the other candidates. Well, out of those that did not pass out at least. The boy had a very severe fever and was shaking like a leaf – literally. As well as this he was also a very pale colour but with a slight green tinge. Whether it was from the mako or the constant dry heaving he was experiencing no one knew but everyone managed to keep a safe distance encase he were to "empty out the contents of his stomach."

Cloud was defiantly the only candidate to not have any symptoms at all. Even the most resilient of the recruits had a headache at the very least. He was more than aware that others were thinking the same thing as glares were thrown his way from the other cadets. It was clear they didn't have the same feelings about the situation as one by one they all managed to take notice of him. He was beginning to reconsider his choice of coming to the canteen for food. Despite all off this, Cloud still could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. He was so deep in thought that he did not notice as more people came and sat down by him at the table.

"Oh! Is it true you don't have anything wrong with you? Hey! Cloud? You there?!" A hand was waved in front of Cloud's face successfully bringing him back to reality.

"What?" Cloud looked to see who it was that had broke his concentration and found it to be Dan.

"I asked you whether it was true?" Dan repeated. As he waited for Cloud to reply he edged closer to the edge of his seat.

"Is what true?"

"Grrrr! That you have no symptoms!!!!!! Well?!?!?!" Dan was far past the edge of his seat now and was practically in Cloud's lap.

"Yeah, What 'bout it?" Cloud asked. He was never one to like attention and this sudden fascination was unnerving for him.

"Well I asked around after my shot and it's like, totally weird man! Everyone gets symptoms. No one has ever not. Even the most hardcore people have reactions. Think you're just behind getting them? You're behind in everything else! Hahaha!" Dan was laughing by himself. Everyone knew it wasn't true. Though Cloud was not perfect, when he was good at something he was _good_.

"Very funny Dan. You hysterical. I can't hold my sides. Ha." Cloud just looked at Dan with a blank face. Dan instantly stopped laughing. Ignoring Dan's moans and groans bout "Grouchy blondes" Cloud just turned to the others at the table. He only had a few friends but they were close and that was what mattered to him.

He looked cross at Peter and noticed that the poor guy was bent over with his head on the table. He decided to spare him and just continued his observations. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.

Sat next to Peter was James. He was one f the lucky ones who got away with just one symptom but still he was suffering none the less. He was unfortunate as he unfortunately got the dreaded "crawling sensation. " Everyone dreaded this but no one could appreciate how bad it was to experience it unless you have, the proof of that being James.

There were a few others at the table but hey were not people that Cloud really knew. He just preferred to talk to them when it was necessary and only when it was necessary. With not being needed to comfort anyone after the shots he once more drifted off into his thoughts.

_Why would he say to go back if I had symptoms? I feel fine. Will I get symptoms later? That lab guy ran off after seeing my results, I wonder if there was something wrong with my test? Are they expecting e to react badly? If so, why let me go? Urgh! I just don't know! If I keep this up I will get a headache._

Could decide that it would be best if he just forgot the whole thing. There was no point getting him wound u about something that might not even happen.

* * *

The group had decided to sit down for a couple of hours and talk since they were able to start later than usual tomorrow. The entire group was happy by the end as Cloud had suddenly showed signs of symptoms and was no longer "special". Cloud, however, was less than thrilled. What started off as a standard headache was quickly escalating into a throbbing migraine. As it turned out, Cloud was actually the first person to head off to the bunks. As he left he could hear the calls behind him but just shacked them off. All he could think about was the mind-blowing pain in his head. As he walked through the corridors to his bunker, Cloud noticed that his sight was starting to get fuzzy and blurring in spots. He briefly considered going to the labs like Professor Hojo had said to do but shrugged it off. What were a couple symptoms? Perfectly natural, right.?

Wrong.

Cloud was starting to panic and regretted his choice of not going to the professor. In the middle of his desperate dash to his bunk, Cloud had to have a brake and braced himself against the wall. With his symptoms getting worse at a faster rate than before he had no choice. He had to go to the labs and he had to go now.

With a new destination in mind Cloud pushed himself once more down the corridor…and straight past his bunk. He could not bring himself to risk his life just for some bragging rights. Cloud sighed in relief as he saw the first white door. _Three to go. _

As he pushed with his whole body through the door Cloud had to once more find something to brace himself on. _This is insane! I was fine!_ However, Cloud's internal rant was cut short as a jolt of pain shot through his body. It took all his strength not to cry out in pain. With his goal so close, Cloud decided to just go for it and with his last ounce of strength Cloud pushed through the doors.

_Two to go._

_Last one!_

_Safe!_

Cloud looked through his hazy vision into the lab. Everything was how it had been as it was just a couple of hours ago. Well, everything except the lighting. The only lights that were on were the desk lights and the light at the back of the lab. He gripped onto the door as he looked for any sign of life. He was just about to loose hope when he heard footsteps coming towards him. As his body began to fall to the floor he looked up to see none other than Professor Hojo staring down at him. With the Smirk on the Professors face marked into his brain Cloud's body could handle no more and everything went black.

* * *

Hojo watched as Cloud's body fall to the floor with an echoing _thump_. For a moment he just looked at the body. A few seconds past and then Hojo turned around and walked away. On his way back to the back of the lab he ordered to off the assistants to collect the body and bring it to the table at the back. He continued on but could hear the two assistants hauling the body over to the table. While waiting for them to finish, he read over his notes once more just to make sure he had not missed anything. Though it was very unlikely that he had, it was more off a check to see if he could add anything _more_ to the notes. Without looking up he began to order the assistants around.

"Get me two blood tests. I want he first to show any foreign substances in the blood and the second as a standard test." He then continued through the notes while they others did as they were told. Once completed Hojo looked through the results. _They are perfect! _Of course, instead of shouting this Hojo just nodded his head and smirked.

" His body has accepted the cells, just as I had predicted. Now, get me the samples from my desk and bring them to me. You," he turned his attention to the other assistant, " Get my two scalpels, heart monitor and Doppler."

As the assistants ran off Hojo began to prepare Cloud. Like an automated checklist in his head he began to go through the standard procedure that was always required with a new specimen. First and most important – _secure the specimen._

Next – _prep and sedate specimen._

Finally _– Prepare self._

All he had to do was wait for the assistants to return so that he could at last begin. He did not have to wait long as was expected. Upon the return of the assistants he dismissed one of them and told the other to write down what he dictated. After ensuring that everything was in place and ready he began.

"Professor Hojo beginning Project C. Subject – Cloud Strife. Current occupation – SOLDIER Candidate. Subject was discovered four and a half hours ago to have traces of Jenova cells and natural mako in blood after initiation induction test for SOLDIER. Subject was then exposed to a concentrated solution of Jenova cells and mako to test its body's ability to absorb and respond to the foreign substances.

Origin of the already present cells in body is unknown. However, Subject originates from Nibelheim where a reactor is located as well as Jenova being kept there. Subjects heritage is also unknown but is already being looked into. I will now begin the process of directly infusing Jenova cells in to Subject directly through the skin as well as increasing the initial mako dosage."

As Hojo began his procedure he continued to dictate to the assistant.

"Subject is already show signs of increased healing. This will entitle future inquires to find the complete effect ad limits."

Hojo continued on till the late hours of the night. With his work finally done he began to wrap things up.

"No more observations of subject at current time. The subject will next be observed in twelve hours so that observations can be noted on the subject and it's reactions to the new dosages and cells. End session."

* * *

"What'd you mean you don 'care?!"

"What part, Zackary, of 'I don't care' do you not understand. I find it rather self explanatory."

"You know what I mean! Look, I'm beggin' you! Just go and show your face. You know how it feels after mako shots and these guys need a pick-me-up." Zack was practically begging. He knew he would end up in this position but it had taken him longer than usual.

"You know that I hate to do those sort of things yet you still feel the need to come and ask me?"

"Of course! Friends do anything for each other and you're my best friend so of course I feel that I can ask you for anything. Besides, you don't have to do something if you don't want to."

"Well one – Your not my best friend. Two – I agree that I would do something for you if, and only if, you were dying. Since this is not really a dangerous or possibly fatal problem I do not see the need to lower myself to such a tedious task. Third and last – If what you said is true and you do not want me to do something that I do not like doing then why are you always pestering me with such whimsical requests knowing I despise them?"

Well, he was stuck now. He knew he needed a fool proof plan. He needed something so smart and mind blowing that nobody would see it coming. After a few moments silence he had it. Looking at his friend with a serious no-nonsense look he brought out his devastating move.

Giving his best puppy dog look Zack simply said "Cos' our my friend."

_Damn_

"Well, I cannot do it."

"What?!" He was not expecting that! His puppy look had never failed him. Never. "Why not?!"

"I have an appointment with Hojo tomorrow for MY mako shot."

"Oh. I see." Now he understood. "Why couldn't you just say tha'?"

"I have no need to justify myself to you."

"Fine. Whatever. Well your obviously going to want me to go now?" He just got a nod in reply. "I swear, one day his paper work stuff will be the death of you."

"It would help if you actually did yours."

"Yeah but then it wouldn't be me! And you can deny it all you want but I know you like me cos' of my personality!" All he had as a comment as a roll of the eyes. "Well I'll leave ya now Seph! I'll see you tomorrow after your shot! Bye!"

Before Sephiroth could reprimand him for the nickname Zack was already out the door. As he turned back to his work a definite "Damn puppy" could be heard.

* * *

As Dan, Peter and James walked through their bunker, none of them noticed that Cloud was missing. They were all still suffering from the mako symptoms and had barely made curfew. They did however notice tomorrow when Cloud did not show up for breakfast, and he did not turn up for his first lecture either.

**Well hope you like it! Thought I would leave a half cliffie at the end! What's happened to Cloud?! Ah well you'll find out soon enough! Well I hope you let me know what you think about it and hope I did a better job on the length. As promised I'll keep trying to improve the length with each chapter. Well hope you liked it!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 Insert the general!

_**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Final Fantasy VII or its characters.**_

Wow! I totally forgot to put disclaimers on my chapter lol. Oh well its fixed now. Sorry this chapter is a bit late but I've had some problems with my pc but it's all sorted now! I hope you like this chapter. It's not very long but it's kind of a fill in chapter for the next chapter if you know what I mean. Okay quick replys to reviews because I like doing it!

**kit572 ** - Hmmmm... can't give to much away sorry though I would love to say. There are hints at thing in this chapter but you will have to wait to find out for sure! Sorry about the slow update and I hope you like this chapter!

_**xXmizukazeXx**_ - Yeah I have no problems with annonymous reviews. The more the merrier! I also hope you like this chapter just as much as the previous! Also I am really happy that I am one of the few you have given a signed review for! Thanks and enjoy the chapter.

_**Whitefleur**_ - Thanks and I think it deserves some more reviews too! I love reading what people think about my story and their opinions about it as well as it encourages me to write. Also i feel bad for Cloud too but the poor guy just as a sign above his head for angst lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to keep up the work!

_**chaos shadowsoul**_- Wow thanks for the compliment! Cloud will have to suffer for now I'm sorry and who knows how long it will carry on! I just write as I feel so I don't even know yet haha! I hope you really like this chapter and I'll update soon!

_**Infinite Devil Machine**_ - Whoa! That enthusuastic eh? Well I'm glad! Now here's the next chapter so readreadread!!!!! : )

_**Rin'negan Naruto**_ - So were all in agreement that Hojo is crazy? I think it's true because that is what everyone keeps calling him haha! Her's your update and I hope you like it!

_**Johnny-on-the-spot**_ - It can't be helped. Cloud will live though..._I hope._ Haha! Hope you like the chapter!

Well that's it for reviews and thank you to all who have! Now, ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!

* * *

The next morning found Sephiroth striding down the corridors. As he made his way to the labs he unconsciously tensed and un-tensed this hands. He did not know why he was doing it since he had done this hundreds of times yet he still continued to do so. It irritated him to no end. How could he, The General, be nervous over a mako shot?

_Maybe because it is never as simple as that? _

It was true. At every appointment, Hojo always had something new he wanted to try or had something he believed would improve the General. Why oh why was that madman still there? Whilst he was focused on his musings, Sephiroth could feel the corners of his lips lifting slightly in the faintest signs of a smile. Only now the memory of Zack's nickname for the good doctor came to mind. He could see the memory of the conversation clearly as he walked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------_

_"I'm tellin' you! That man is a danger to society! Heck, can't even call him a man, a man requires a soul and that- that...THING ain't got anything! I mean really, who thinks that doing half the stuff he does is humane? And that's just half! Of course, that's without all the 'behind closed doors' crap that he does. For all we know he could be doing some crazy stuff that only he would know 'bout'!" Zack ranted and threw his arms around carelessly. "I just don't know why he's still here!"_

_"He's here because he understands mako the best out off all possible scientists. I, for one, am much more content knowing that the man that is injecting such a dangerous solution into me and SOLDIER's body knows what he is doing." Sephiroth was getting used to this. Every couple of weeks Zack would burst into his office, demanding to know why the professor was not chained up in a prison somewhere. If that was not bad enough, he also had to add his wild movements and raised voice to the rant resulting in the headache he could already feel emerging._

_"And the rest of the stuff? Geez, Seph! Look at the crap he puts in you! Now tell that he doesn't know that there are risks to that crap? Sometimes you can't even walk straight!" Zack was walking back and forth in a straight line. The man just could not understand why the guy was still working here. Heck, nobody could._

_"That has only happened on a few occasions, Zack. The other injections are things he understands and has a near perfect prediction of the results. He does them for the "interest of science". If that keeps him away from others then I have no qualms about it. I know that anything he gives me I can handle. Others might not be able to do so with such ease."_

_"Whatever. I'm tellin' you though. That guy is madder than a chocobo with a sack of greens. If it wasn't for the fact that the man is a snake I'd say he was one!" At this point Zack stopped his pacing and chose to fold his arms instead. He was still angry though. "I just hate him, Seth. He's a monster. He's like that guy with the split personality. What's his name again?" Zack paused to put a finger to his chin in an imitation of a thinking pose. Sephiroth knew who he was thinking of but thought it better to leave Zack to remember himself._

_In 3…2…1…_

"_Dr. Jekyll!" Bingo._

"_That's who he reminds you of? A fictional scientist who turns into a monster?" Really, sometimes he had to wonder if Zack himself was insane. He certainly had more than enough evidence to back up his theory._

"_Think 'bout it Seph! They're both insane, delusional and monsters! Only difference is that Hojo doesn't have to turn into a monster to be one. He's 100% cruel and heartless!" Zack was now nodding to himself and grinning like his usual self. With the look on the puppy's face, Sephiroth could not help the twitching of his lips as he tried to fight against the smile forming on his face. Though to others it did not look like a smile but to those who knew it was a blessing to see him do so._

"_Zack, Hojo would have your head if he heard you slant him like this. I would be careful if I were you, you know as well as me that he has eyes and ears everywhere. No doubt courteously of the Turks." Oh how he loathed the Turks. It was not so much the people but was they did. It was no secret. The Turks were ShinRa's personal dogs. Where he had SOLDIER to be his public pooch the Turks were the shifty creatures that moved in the shadows and knocked you down and then again some. If you mess with ShinRa then you better be prepared to watch your back for someone in a navy suit – and run._

"_Nah, why would he bother? Besides he would probably rather take me to the labs and just lock me up as a test run for some mojo-crap he'd cook up. I ain't bothered but don't ya think it suits the creep?"_

_

* * *

_

Yes. He had to agree it did.

As he neared the end of his flashback he was vaguely aware of swinging white doors ahead of him. Bringing himself back to reality and composing himself, he was once more the General of ShinRa's army. He continued on with a force in his stride as he walked through the doors that would lead to the despised lab.

As he made his way to the back of the room as he always did, he took notice that it was unusually darker than it was most of the time. When he reached the prepared bed that was reserved for him, he leant back against it and waited for Hojo to come. The man was never late. Not when his "Special boy" was here.

_Speak of the devil._ Hojo slowly appeared from the dark shadows of the lab with a clipboard in his hand and a subtle smirk on his face. It was the latter that concerned Sephiroth. He had the sudden feeling that Hojo had something planned and that something he assumed was for him.

However, he was unexpectedly surprised when Hojo did not even look up at him as he neared. He seemed more interested in whatever it was he was reading. Sephiroth was instantly alert though it did not show on the outside. Instead he opted to just raise one eye at the professor and retain his cold indifference.

When Hojo finally looked up he was greeted by Sephiroth's questioning stare. Instead of confronting him he decided to just move the topic on. He had no desire to discuss matters that did not concern the boy. "Sit on the table, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth did as he was told but refused to drop the subject. The professor was planning something and he wanted, no _needed,_ to find out what it was. However, before he could begin his questioning, Hojo had already begun his own long change of standard enquiries. It was the same as always.

"Any pain?"

"No."

"Any aliments?"

"No."

"Unusual need to sleep?"

"No."

"Any abnormalities either physically or mentally?"

"No."

"Any long lasting symptoms from the last visit?"

"No."

And then there was silence. Hojo carried on with his poking and prodding while Sephiroth considered how at approach the topic of the professor. It did not take him long to decide on his usual approach. Blunt and to the point. "What were you reading?" Hojo looked up.

"None of your concern."

Sephiroth just glared at Hojo. He hated it when the man behaved like this. It was unbelievable frustrating. "Does it concern SOLDIER?" _If it does then it's my concern, professor._

Hojo just looked at him. He used to wait in anticipation for his appointments with Sephiroth to come so that he could carry out his latest projects. Lately, however, the man just did not seem to care. No matter how much he tried to get a reaction out of him he just could not. The man was cold and it irked Hojo tone end. He did not react to anything new that was pumped into his system and he showed no difference physically or mentally. It was almost as if he could do no more with the man. _But the boy..._

The boy was _perfect_ for Hojo. The poor cadet had no idea what was happening and what would be happening. The problem was that the sudden disappearance of the boy would cause problems for himself. He needed the boy to be expelled from the SOLDIER program or else he would not be able to use the boy fully. Before he could consider his problem any further he was brought back to Sephiroth's question but a low murmured "well?"

"Yes, but indirectly." _And that's all you are getting, general._

Hojo then lifted the glowing syringe containing mako and quickly injected it into Sephiroth's arm. Before Sephiroth could blink Hojo and finished up and was walking away with the clip board once more in his hands. He watched as Hojo once more walked back into the darkened area of the lab. He could not believe that he had gotten off that easily. Usually, Hojo always wanted something else but today he just left? He just could not understand and was more than curious and wanted to ask Hojo but did not want to push his luck. If Hojo did not want to do anything more to him then he would not encourage the man to do so. He continued to watch the man walk away. The professor stopped by a white door to enter a security pass. It took no more than a second for the professor to enter before he was admitted through. Before the door closed the General caught a quick glimpse of spiky Golden hair on top a table.

* * *

Hojo walked back to Cloud. Now that Sephiroth had been sorted the professor could get back to his task. As he looked towards the table he could see that the blonde boy was stirring on the table top. _Perfect._

As Cloud opened his eyes he was greeted by the sight of Hojo looking down at him. The professor still had the clip board in his hands as he wrote down reading off the computers surrounding him. He looked around the room he was in. Along the wall to his left were large containers containing a glowing green substance which he assumed to be mako. Along with these were machines of various sizes all making their own individual hum or beep. Along the right wall was a huge metal desk. Its surface was covered in stacks and stacks of papers. What they were about he did not know and judging from the amount of papers he did not care. He heard a quiet tap as Hojo placed the clip board down on the desk. He watched as Hojo moved around the room. As the professor picked up various objects and set them on a tray Cloud took the opportunity to try his vocal chords. "Where am I professor?"

Without looking up Hojo turned round to answer him. "You are in one of the private side labs. My own to be precise." Once he finished answering he placed the try on a small table next to the bed that Cloud had not seen. He then proceeded to pick up an empty syringe and filled it with a clear liquid.

"Why am I here?" Cloud was more than a bit unsure about the professor. He had heard more than enough rumors about him to be on alert.

"There is no need for you to know no be quiet, boy." And with that he inserted the syringe into Cloud's arm once more. Cloud could not help the scream that tore from his throat as the liquid entered his system. Hojo smirked down at Cloud. It had been far too long since he had heard such a sound and he realized he had missed it more than he thought. He would have to return the boy tomorrow or else he would have the boys CO's on his back. He would return the boy tomorrow but he would make sure he came back. He was a long way from being done with the boy. He was already thinking up ways in which he could keep the boy. Maybe keep him down in the labs? He did not know yet but what he did know is that he had work to do, and that work included the boy.

* * *

**A/N: Well hoped you liked it! Please let me know what you think of it as I am still unsure of this story. Also do you think there should be any other pairings except for CloudxSephiroth? If so let me know in a review. I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed so far and all of those who have read my story too. I really hope you like it! Also just a brief reminder about the rating query? Still not sure but it's up to you! If you want more detailed scenes then let me know and if so then should I change the rating? Let me know! Thanks!**

**Well bye for now!**

**: )**


	4. Chapter 4 Hojo's plan! It's a trap!

_**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Final Fantasy VII or its characters.**_

**A/N: **OMG! It seems like forever since I updated! I would firstly like to apologise to everyone. I am very sorry about the huuuuuuuuuuuge delay in an update. I will try to update more but it will probably be every 2 weeks or so. Have tried to make sure I haven't made any mistakes but sadly I am sure there will be some! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It hints at some new characters coming in to it but also of future events. I won't say anymore as I'll spoil it but I really hope you like it! Please feel free to review as if it wasn't for those who took the time to I would never have found the mews to carry on! Now for the reviewers!

**Soyna:** Wow! Thanks for the fantastic review! Okay where to start ha-ha! Well first of thanks for the pairing ideas! I have taken a while to consider them but you made it much easier to finally decide! I totally agree with you but I won't say on which! As for Cloud, well, I'm afraid he does. At least for now but you never know, someone may come and save him, if he'll need it! Oh, thanks for the two cents! Enjoy!

**Rin'negan Naruto: **Yes, yes he is! Ha-ha! Hope you like this chapter!

**imaginedreams22: **I do try! Sorry for the late update! I'll try to do better in the future! Please enjoy this!

**Infinite Devil Machine: **Thanks! I understand the length thing but I'm going to try and work on that! Also, again, sorry for the delay! Thanks for the compliment!

**NoMoreThanProse: **I will try!

**Whitefleur: **Well you can know now! Sorry for the lateness!

**thehardwayoflife: **Well now you can know! I hope I haven't disappointed you, or anyone else for that matter, with this chapter.

**Utena-Puchikio-nyu: **I hope you carry on reading! The idea is kind of a working progress thing though ha-ha! Has he? Or hasn't he?! You'll have to wait to find out! Hojo freaks everyone out HA-HA! Oh and thanks for the pairing ideas! I have thought about what I'm going to do and you also helped a lot with this! Thanks!

**FFVII: **Thanks for the review! Sorry about the anonymous reviewer thing I thought it was automatically switched on, I didn't know I had to toggle it but it's done now! I'm glad as well! I wonder too! We'll both have to wait and see.

**Endlessvamp:** I plan on continuing! Me too, I have yet to finalise my ideas on what's going to happen to him yet! Mwahahaha! I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter!

**Yue asahi: **I've been putting some consideration into that pairing but like I said – you'll have to wait! I'm really glad you like it and thank you so much for the compliments! Sorry for the delay but here it is! Also, I'm trying to make my chapters bigger. I'm aiming to improve them by 500 words at a time! This one is the biggest so far I think!

Okay! I think that's it for now! Here we go!

"Talking in present"

"_Talking in past"_

'Thinking in present'

'_Thinking in past'_

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

Everyone in the room turned to see who it was. There had been rumours that there would be surprise visitors the classes for the first month or so. The whole class looked like a mass of owls as their eyes widened as they focused on the door.

However, the majority of the group were thoroughly disappointed to discover that it was only one of their class mates. One who was _very_ late.

"Strife! Where have you been?!" Boy, did he have it coming. Everyone watched in hopes of watching Cloud squirm under the scrutinising of the teacher.

"Sorry, Sir! My symptoms had worsened last night and I was instructed to go to the medical unit for treatment, Sir!" It was near enough to the truth.

"Hmm... got a note?" He held out his hand expectantly and waited for Cloud. He knew he wasn't the type of person to usually be tardy so he believed his cause was true. After all, the boy had never given him reason to think otherwise.

Cloud quickly drove into his folder that he was carrying. He knew he had the note with him but why oh why couldn't he have put it in a more specific place! '_Because I'm late, that's why.' _After a few more moments of rustling papers he heard the teacher start to tap his foot. A clear sign of his waning patience.

_Ah ha! _He pulled the note out and triumphantly handed it over. The teacher took it and gave it a once over to check for forgery just encase. '_Hmm...Hojo's signature eh? Well no one could forge that if they wanted to'. _"Take a seat Strife, and don't make a habit of this."

"Yes Sir!" Cloud sorted himself then made his way to the back of the class where he could see Dan waving him over as subtly as he could. That wasn't much. Cloud was expecting the inevitable flurry of questions he was sure he was in for.

"Cloud! Where-"

"Wait till after class. I've already come in late. No need to make him angrier at me." Dan immediately closed his mouth and looked at the teacher. He was right. There was not much worse than arriving late on the first day.

* * *

'_What am I going to do?' _Cloud felt lost. He didn't know what to do. He had only been up for a few hours but already he was wishing he didn't. He was teetering, teetering on the edge of a cliff. On one side he was safe. He had his hopes, his dreams, his aspirations, his family and friends. Life. On the other side was nothing but darkness. Fear, loneliness, despair, doom and regret. Failure. He was lost because he didn't know which way he would fall. If it was into the darkness below, would anyone catch him? Would there be someone waiting for him on either side or was his only hope to succeed? Could he go back home as a failure? Return to his mother as nothing more than a disappointment? He knew she would never think of him that way but still, the idea haunted him. He just didn't know.

Cloud was so deep in his thoughts that he never noticed the entrance of a certain first class SOLDIER. Everyone else, however, was in heaven. They couldn't believe their luck. Twice in less than 24 hours SOLDIER Zack Fair had graced them with his presence.

Zack walked with a confident gait into the room. '_Well if Seph won't do it, I will!' _He looked around the room. As he gazed around the room, it was near impossible for him to not notice the spiky blonde mass of hair in the far right corner of the canteen. Without missing a beat, he bounded over to the table.

"Hey! You!" he called. His finger was pointing at the table.

"Me?" Dan asked. He couldn't believe it; Zack was talking directly to him!

Zack scoffed and shook his head and pointed again. "You!"

"Yu? My name is Dan." '_But I can forgive you.'_

"Not Dan, You!" He shouted eagerly. This time he was pointing at Cloud.

"No, not Yu, Dan. My name is Dan." Still oblivious to what was going on, Dan started to lean towards Zack in hope that he would understand that his name was not 'Yu' but 'Dan'.

"Oh for Gaia's sake! Not you! YOU!" This time he shook the pointing finger in the face of Cloud.

"Yu Yu? That's even worse, you mean-"He paused and looked at the direction of the finger. "Oh, that's Cloud. Ca-la-ow-d!" Boy was this guy struggling with names.

"**Geez!** Will someone throw him a bone?!" By this point Zack had already walked around the table to where Cloud was sitting. Without warning, he sat down and shoved the rest up the bench. "Him!" He said putting his arm around Cloud's shoulders.

As if everything just clicked in Dan's brain, it all made sense to him now. "You meant him! Well you shoulda just said tha'!" Everyone at the table was holding their sides in poor attempts at holding in their laughter. It was to no avail though and within a few seconds, their howls could be heard across the hall. The only one not laughing was Zack who slapped a hand to his head.

"Anyway! On a note that actually makes sense, how ya feeling now spike?" Cloud just looked at him as if he grew another head. '_Spike? What kind of name is that!' _Zack just looked at him expectantly.

"Okay I guess. Yourself? Sir?" Was this guy on drugs? No one was this happy on the first day back. It was inhuman!

"I'm great! Heard you had to go down to the labs last night. Dodgy business that is. You wanna watch yourself, 'kay?" Cloud was a bit unnerved by how quickly Zack had gone from as high as a kite to a seriousness that was near creepy on the energetic first, but he got the meaning all the same.

"I will, lieutenant Fair."

"Call me Zack."

* * *

_Why me? Why can't things ever be easy? _Cloud Strife lay lying on one of the benches in the trainee's gym reflecting back on earlier that day. Even now he was still feeling the effects of the news on him. It couldn't have been any worse.

_Flash Back_

_Cloud woke up in a daze. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. As he gradually got up his head started to spin. 'Why is it so light in here?' As his eyes adjusted to the light, Cloud was slowly being able to see where he was. 'I'm still in the lab!'_

_He could vaguely remember how he had felt last night. He had reacted to the mako, hadn't he? He couldn't remember it well. It was all mixed up in his head and he just couldn't find the will to put it together. When he had finally reached a sitting up position, he heard the sound of a door opening_

_He watched as Hojo walked towards him. The door closed automatically by itself. The jarring sound it made as it closed gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Umm...Professor?" As if just noticing him Hojo's head slowly rose and finally took notice of the boy."Err...Why am I here, Professor?" He voice sounded over used and dry._

_Hojo just ignored the questions and decided to ask his own instead. "How are you feeling, boy?"_

_Cloud gulped. "A bit tired and heavy but otherwise fine." All he received in return was a slight nod of his head._

'_This is brilliant! The boy's body has accepted all the cells! The readings are more than perfect! Now I need to find out how concentrated the sample can be before his body rejects them. It could take me weeks to do that though. Hmmm... Maybe I'll have to pull the boy out sooner than I thought. Still, if it's too obvious and soon people will catch on. People like the firsts. Oh! How they get in my way!' It was during his internal rant that he came up with a plan. A plan that would take care of problems from all sides. He could handle the boy, once he had him there was no escape. The real problem stemmed from those bothersome firsts, though even this plan would take care of that. The troublesome four would not hinder his way this time!_

"_There seems to be a problem with your compatibility with mako, boy." He had to dumb it down so that the child would understand. After all, that's what he was to him, a child._

"_What do you mean?" Cloud was so quickly overcome from his panic that he forgot who he was speaking to._

"_Your reactions last night stem from your body not accepting the mako. In simple terms, it tried to force the mako out of your system by any means necessary." Oh it couldn't be any further from the truth. The boy absorbed it like a sponge! It was one of the reasons he was perfect for Hojo's new project. If he succeeded, then the possibilities would be endless and this time, he would remember to keep a leash on the boy. One of his biggest mistakes with Sephiroth was that he assumed too much about the child and thus lost control. But this time, this time would be different._

"_Is there anything that can be done? Anything I can do? Please professor, being in SOLDIER is my life! I have no other choice! I-"_

"_Calm it, boy. I didn't say that the problem was permanent. After all, all problems have a solution; it's just a matter of finding it." Oh the boy was eating out of the palm of his hand!_

"_You mean...there's a chance I can still make SOLDIER?" Cloud's eyes widened in a moment of hope. Maybe there was still a chance. He could still do it!_

'_Not a chance, boy! I have better things planned for you than SOLDIER.' But of course he would never say that to the boy, not yet at least. "Perhaps but it is not for certain. It would be on the basis of assumption and my own estimations."_

"_Please, professor! I'll do anything!" Hojo celebrated in his head. 'Gotcha!'_

"_I suppose we could try it. However there are rules you must follow." He paused to see Cloud nod. "First and most important, is that you listen to every command I give you. You will not question me and you will do so with complete focus."_

_Nod._

"_Secondly, I will require time during your classes, which I will arrange, but I demand your own personal time as well. After all, I'm going out of my way to do this. I think it is only right. Hmmm?"_

_Nod._

"_And lastly the most important one. You must not speak of this to anyone. At least not until your 'treatment' is complete. Then you are free to tell whoever you wish. I will tell you when that is. Until then, however, you speak of this to no one lest you want to be dishonourably discharged?" 'That should get him.'_

"_Of course, professor!" Cloud had signed himself away._

"_Good. Then I expect to see you here first thing tomorrow morning. I recommend arriving before your first lecture and from now on every other morning you will be spent down here. No questions asked, understood?"_

_Without thinking of the repercussions Cloud heartily agreed. He was being told that he would make SOLDIER and that was all that mattered to him. "Very well then, Strife. Take this note and go to your second period before it finishes. As long as you give your teacher this everything will be sorted." Cloud readily took the note and thanked the professor and within a heart beat was out the door. Hojo was left in the room._

'_Oh enjoy your time now, boy. You will never be a SOLDIER, you will be more! But until then this will have to do.' Hojo had a lot of things to organise if he was to gain custody of the boy. He only had to wait till the net set of exams and then he would have him. Luckily for Hojo, the exams were in less than two months. 'Perfect.'_

_End Flash Back_

_

* * *

  
_

Cloud continued to stare at nothing as he looked up. If he was truly so happy about getting into SOLDIER, why did he feel as if something had been taken from him? '_For crying out loud! I need caffeine'. As Cloud walked out of the gym, he failed to notice a flash of navy by the doors at the back._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Also, if you didn't read it up at the top, I have now made it so that people can review anonymously. I really look forward to reading your thoughts about this chapter! Also just a reminder on what rating you think I should make this. I think its all okay for now but depending on how graphic people think it should be and whether or not there is in depth description and so on! Please let me know what you think! Thanks all!

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5 First morning appointment

_**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Final Fantasy VII or its characters.**_

_**A/N:**__I'm baaaaaaaaack! Shocking right? Okay first off sorry for the incredibly late update. I had a horrible ending to 2009 and have decided that I'm going to be a much better author for 2010! Also please forgive any typos or errors as it is very late but I was determined to put this up! Also a bit of a warning here for the Hojo/Cloud scene. I'm thinking about raising the rating just to be ... I can't think of anything else for now so on to the reviews!!!!_

_**Utena-Puchiko-nyu**_ - I know but look at his innocent face! How can he not be naïve? Thanks for the kisses!

_**Zarokin**_ – I'm sorry the Hypnos failed: (but at least there's an update at last! Sorry for the delay and hope I keep your interest! Enjoy!

_**Infinite Devil Machine **_ - Thanks, and I promise to try and update more! Please enjoy!!!!!

_**endlessvamp**_ – Thanks I got the idea for Dan and Zack from my brothers and his friends. The whole lot of them are idiots haha! Yeah he is manipulative but that's Hojo for you. He's evil!

_**yue asahi**_- I'm glad you found it funny! I was laughing while writing it and I didn't know it meant crab, so yeah I was laughing more when I read that haha! I'm afraid it's downhill for Cloud in this chapter : (. Sorry for the delay!

_**Golden feathers Edward**_ – thanks! And I am trying to take it slower than I would usually but I get as excited as the readers. I tried to slow it down in this chapter but don't forget we still have two months till the exams :) oh and could I join the mob?

_**Clockwork Phoenix**_ – I am going to continue and thanks for the input! Sorry for the delay!

_**GhostMajor **_– Thanks! As long as I keep getting the enthusiasm from the reviews I will!

_**imaginedreams22**_ – Yeah I noticed that but for the time being I'll just leave it. I'll go back soon and correct it but thanks for pointing it out to me :D

_**oro**_ – Wow thanks! And I hope you are much better now : ) Whenever I write I usually think of him from Crisis Core but when you mentioned a picture I had a browse online for a picture that I though showed him the best from the game so you could really see him. I'll put the link at the end of the page! Please enjoy the chapter!

_**-Yuna's Reincarnation-1**_ – Here you go! Enjoy!

_**Yuffie's Ninja Insanity**_ – Oh wow! Thanks! Well I hope you really enjoy this chapter!!! Whoo hoo!!!!

_**Mina Hikari**_ – thanks for the review! I thought about it and decided that I would include some more description in their meetings so I really hope you like this update. Think I should up the rating to add more detail? Anyway, sorry for the delay! Enjoy!

_**kit572**_ – Thanks! And here you go!

_**therandomthinker**_ – I totally agree with you on the Hojo being a creepy – creep! But Cloud…. Well we'll have to wait and see – mwhahaha! And maybe you will… or maybe you won't. Just have to wait and see haha! Please, enjoy!

Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews!!!! If it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't be updating now, so thanks! Right quick WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!! – A little bit more graphic in this chapter but no mention of blood at least! Also, I found out how to accept anonymous reviews, yay!

Well on with the story!

*Nomal

_*Thinking_

_**End A/N**_

* * *

_I hate mornings._

Cloud woke up alone. It was Saturday so he had the morning free. He got out of bed, albeit unwillingly, so he could get ready for the day to come. After being told by Hojo that he was at risk of not becoming a SOLDIER, Cloud was determined to improve himself. He'd start the day out with a physical workout then move onto the mental work. Cloud never minded having to study or sit down and learn whole text books as it came as easy to him as riding a bike. He may appear to be struggling in his classes but it was all a show. Cloud was an outcast in Nibelheim and didn't want the same to happen to him when he got to Midgar. He had decided that, for the sake of making friends, he would dumb himself down... at least until he couldn't anymore. That was now.

Now he needed to show that he was worth the effort and that he could handle anything. The problem was his body. Cloud had always been considered small for his age. His height, weight, frame, face, and heck even his hair seemed to be that of someone much younger. It was because of this that he knew he would have to work extra hard in his physical classes as well as in his own time. Cloud was going to be busy. Between classes, work outs, Hojo and missions he just knew that it wouldn't take long before he was going in circles, but he would be ready. His first appointment had already been agreed with Hojo for tomorrow morning. He wasn't looking forward to it.

He couldn't put his finger on it but he just knew something was off about the professor. As a child he had learnt to read people facial expressions so that he would be able to work out friend from foe and Hojo did not come across as a friend. Then again what could he say? The professor was the only one who would be able to help him and reach his dream. Without his help he would be on his way back to his home and ridiculed by all but his mother. All he could be was grateful to the professor and that's what he would be. He would give his all and nothing less!

With his mind set and determined, Cloud headed off to the showers.

* * *

"Jeez am I pooped!"

"Your vocabulary astounds me, Zack."

"Come on Seph! Give a guy a break will you! I've been working my socks off all day and for what? For this?!" Zack threw his arms out to the side for dramatic effect.

"I am thrilled for you that your day is over Zack but mine however is not. And considering that your day only started 5 days ago I would say you have had it much easier than most others, myself included. So if you would be so kind as to shut up it would be much appreciated." Not once did Sephiroth look up from his computer during his speech. His eyes were focused on the screen and did not even shift slightly in Zack's direction. This was unacceptable to Zack.

"Alright, I get ya your point but there's no need to get testy. Besides, what's so important that you can't even spare one moment for your buddy?" Zack was slowly creeping around the desk so that he could see what his friend was looking at. _So close..._

"I suggest, puppy, that you go and bother someone else, most likely Angeal as he is free at the moment in the SOLDIER lobby, instead of attempting to be sneaky and trying to look at my screen. Now."

Zack knew that tone. It was his 'I'm working so get out of my office before I decapitate you with my sword' tone. He knew it well. "Fine Seph but I want you to know one thing before I go. You cut me deep, real deep." Zack quickly turned away from Sephiroth while flicking his hair with the movement and pushing a hand out behind letting out a sob for extra affect.

"Now. Zack." Sephiroth's voice was clearly annoyed now and before he could let out his breath Zack was shooting across the room to the door.

"Fine. Be alone. I don't care what you're looking at anyway. I'll make sure to tell Angeal and Genesis that you're looking at something dishonourable." And following the distinct sound of the door closing was the bang of a stapler hitting the door.

"Idiot." And green eyes settled back on the screen with a slight smirk.

* * *

_Sephiroth's p.o.v_

Great. Another speech about honour. I just love them. I have more important matters to attend to than sitting down for three hours being told that I have lost my honour and how I should redeem it. Other, more important matters, such as Hojo.

I just know that he's up to something. He was to quiet yesterday not to be. There were no taunts, ridicules, insults, interrogations in to my personal life for him not to be. Could it be that he's finished with me? Has he finally reached the limit of procedures he can do on me? If so, what is he so focused on now that he has so easily forgotten me? As much of a blessing yesterday was, I cannot help but wonder if he is doing to someone else what he was doing to me. He did say it was 'indirectly' associated with SOLDIER. If he is doing something to someone else I want to know. No. NEED to know. I cannot and will not let another suffer at the hands of Hojo. Especially if it is one of MY men!

The problem is accessing the data files. Hojo always has the most ridiculous passwords. They get harder and harder each time I want to access something. Argh! Why is nothing ever simple? It seems my only option would be to go back down there and observe his actions, but I don't want to go back. I've never wanted to go back but I always had to. I finally have the choice and I can't help but feel torn. With the exception of my mako shots I would never have to go back again, if Hojo's new fascination is anything to go by. I would be free from him. But what of the other? Should I care? I most probably don't know the person. I don't know. He doesn't seem to be doing anything drastic yet or I would have noticed. I will leave it for now but stay weary of him. Hmm... I wonder how Angeal and Genesis are handling the puppy.

* * *

_Back to normal p.o.v_

"297...298......299.........300!" Cloud collapsed forward onto his front from exhaustion. He had been working non-stop for over 3 hours. The SOLDIER trainee's room was completely full and so Cloud had been forced to find another gym in which he could do his exercises. He had been lucky that one of his lieutenants had been passing and had allowed him in to a SOLDIER training room that was empty. Cloud had never been more grateful. He had been dreading going to the gym as he was still overly conscious of himself. This was much more pleasant for him.

As he got up and reached for his duffle bag he could hear the approach of footsteps and people talking. In his hurry to leave Cloud had forgotten to zip his bag up and some of his stuff had fallen out on to the floor. He hurried to put the items back in his bag so that he could leave but was too late. He heard the doors swing open and the new comers go silent. He froze and waited to see what would happen, not once daring to turn around to look.

"SPIKEY!!!!!!!!!!"

Cloud spun around just in time to meet the full force of Zack. The energetic man made contact with the blonde, forcing him to stumble back into the bench behind him. If not for the tremendous grip that Zack had on him he would have surely gone tumbling backwards. "Zack! What's the emergency?!"

"There's no emergency spike! Just surprised to see ya! And of all places here! I didn't know SOLDIER trainees were allowed into these rooms."

"They're not."

It was at that moment when Cloud remembered that he had heard others. Squirming his way out of Zack's hold, Cloud looked to see who had spoken. As soon as his eyes saw who was standing there he stood at attention. "Lieutenant Rhaphsodus, Sir! Lieutenant Hewley, Sir!" Cloud didn't move from his stance. Eyes straight forward, not daring to look at the two imposing men.

"Genesis, take it easy on the boy. How did you get in here? I'm sure you don't have a key card for this level, right?"

"Uhh... no Sir. I don't. Lieutenant Thomson let me in here Sir so that I could train as the trainee's was full, Sir." Cloud tried his best to remain as small as possible. Being with Zack was one thing, but standing in front of both the first was nerve racking. Zack had only just been promoted to first and so was not quite as threatening as the ones in front of him.

"See, Genesis? The boy has a reason." He turned to address Cloud. "It seems Zack has taken a liking to you. What's your name, cadet?"

"Cloud Strife, Sir." Cloud thought that he liked lieutenant Hewley. He seemed much more approachable than the other lieutenant.

"Interesting name. So what were you doing in here, Cloud?" This time it was Genesis that asked.

"I'm just trying to increase some muscle, Sir. As you can see there isn't much of me at the moment." At this Cloud's eyes did turn downwards. _If I had a little bit more strength..._

"Muscle is not everything you know. Just look at me and Genesis. Whereas I tend to use mostly brute force in my battles, Genesis is a master at materia. He has very little to no use for physical strength." With a glare from Genesis he continued. "Don't misunderstand me. He still has the strength equal to that of which a first class SOLDEIR is expected to have but he has no need to build on it and tends to use it more or less as back up or for flash. It's the same with me. I know very well how to use materia I just have it as a resource." With a nod he concluded what he was saying.

"Yeah Spike! Not everything is muscle! Sometimes it's 'kay to be mediocre, ya know?" Zack put his arm around the now relaxed Cloud in hopes of easing him a little bit more.

"Who're you calling mediocre, pup?!" Genesis began to step forward.

"Hey! Calm it down. I just meant there's no harm in using a bit of materia with strength is all. I didn't mean anything personal!" Zack started moving away from Cloud with his hands open in front of him and shuffling over to the other side of the gym where the weapons rack was. If genesis was going to get physical he wanted to be prepared.

"Is that true? Well, if you didn't mean anything by it why the sudden panic pup? Hmm?" Zack didn't answer. Instead he made his way quicker to the weapons rack. He knew Genesis wouldn't seriously hurt him but what could he say? The guy liked to knock the puppy around. "No answer? Shame. Do you know what happens to dogs in Wutai, puppy?" Again a pause. "Well you're about to find out!" And with that Genesis charged at Zack with a playful yet dangerous gleam in his eyes.

Cloud was trapped in a sort of daze until the sound of metal on metal reached his ears. As if having cold water thrown on him, the severity of the situation hit him. Just as he was about to shout to the two a low voice next to him stopped him.

"I wouldn't bother. They do this all the time. It's best to let them get it out of their systems. They won't hurt each other much beyond a bruise or two and they'll heal up within an hour or so. Anyway, how are your classes going? Zack has mentioned you in briefly in conversation but never with specifics. He seems to have taken an interest in both your private and army life."

Cloud was a little pleased by that. He was honoured to know that Zack thought enough of him to tell his friends. "They're alright Sir but I think I could do better in all of them. Now that I have my goal in sight I'm gonna give it my all to get there! ...Sir." Cloud blushed a bit at the end of his passionate speech after realising who he was talking to. He was shocked when he heard the man laugh and looked up

"No wonder the puppy gets on so well with you. Just remember that to keep your honour and always embrace your dreams. Understand Cloud?"

"Yes, Sir. I think I do." And with that both Cloud and Angeal focused their attention on the duelling pair.

* * *

After Genesis had sufficiently thrashed Zack, he and Cloud went down to the cafeteria to get an early lunch before Cloud's afternoon lessons. Cloud was grateful. He had managed to avoid his friends since his late entrance into the class and hadn't come up with a believable excuse for them as of yet.

As both sat in a comfortable silence eating their supposed pizza, Cloud was able to think about his situation a little more. He knew he had to be down in the labs by 05:00 for Hojo which meant if he wanted to get a sufficient nights rest, he need to be in bed by at least 21:30 and hopefully asleep by 22:00. The problem was his last class finished at 20:00 which meant by the time he showered and changed he would have about 20 minutes left. He came to the depressing conclusion that he would miss dinner and that the pizza he was currently eating would be all he would have to last him till midday tomorrow as Hojo had already told him he would be missing breakfast. Cloud sighed to himself. How was he supposed to improve himself if he wasn't eating?

"Earth to Spike? Thought I lost you then. You okay buddy?" Zack's concerned eyes were right in front of him, sucking him in.

"I'm fine Zack. Just thinking." Cloud hoped he would take the hint that he didn't want to talk but alas he did not.

"Come one Spike! Lighten up. You're way too serious for your age. Try to be more like me!"

"Hyper?"

"Funny. No, I meant carefree! It's much less stressful and less wrinkles." Zack noticed that the blonde was hiding something but knew they weren't close enough for him to share yet.

"I wish I could Zack. Look I gotta head off. I'll see you around okay?" Cloud started to get up and took his tray with him.

"Sure Spike! And ya better take my advice 'kay? Otherwise ya gonna start worrying me and trust me, you don't wanna see my 'mother hen' mode and Angeal calls it." Zack added a smile for good measure to take the serious edge off the topic.

"I will Zack. See you around. Bye!"

* * *

Later that evening, Cloud finished his lessons and went straight to his bunker instead of the hall where he knew his friends to be. He was already counting down the hours until the meeting with Hojo. He didn't know what to expect and wouldn't know until the morning. That night Cloud had one of the worst nights he could remember having. His alarm woke him up at 04:30 so he could get ready for the day ahead.

* * *

As Cloud walked through the double doors leading to the lab, he noticed the distinct lack of people. The last time he had been here the room was overflowing with white coats but now, there were barely enough to fill the desk of computers. As he walked into the room, one of the assistants noticed him.

"What are you doing here? Do you have an appointment?"

"Err... yeah. Umm... 5 o'clock with Professor Hojo." He stood nervously with his hands by his side, not really knowing what to do with them.

"Let me just check." And with that Cloud was left alone by himself. Not one of the other members in the room acknowledged him and he was fine with that. He never liked to draw attention to himself anyway. After what felt like the longest wait of his life, Cloud finally heard approaching footsteps.

"Professor Hojo is in his room at the back. Do you know which one?"

"Yeah..."

"Well hurry up. He's waiting for you." The assistant did a quick turn and went back to the terminal he was at. Cloud hesitantly went forward towards the back of the lab. He was suddenly reconsidering his choice. If it weren't for the voice in his head chanting _'SOLDIER. SOLDIER. SOLDIER.'_ He was sure he would have been running back out of the doors. As he reached the door to Hojo's room he knocked hesitantly.

"Come in."

Cloud slowly opened the door. His head was the first thing to enter the room as he gave it a quick one over to search for any dangers. Seeing none he entered the room and closed the door. He looked to find Hojo sat behind his desk reading over some papers and crossing things out and rewriting parts.

"Sit."

Cloud obediently sat in the chair opposite of Hojo. It wasn't difficult as there was only one. As he waited patiently for Hojo to finish what he was doing, Cloud occupied himself with his hands.

"How are you feeling today?" Cloud's head jarred up.

"Well. Thank you, Sir."

"Good. Any problems since I last saw you?"

"No, Sir."

"Good." He stood up and moved over to a bed Cloud hadn't noticed. It looked like any normal bed. "Come over here and lie down." Again Cloud did as he was told quietly and quickly. Hojo watched Cloud thoughtfully. _I remember when Sephiroth used to be like this. Things were so much easier._

Without a word to Cloud, Hojo began to grab instruments from around the room and brought them over to the bed. Cloud noticed that he had no one with him.

"Now, Cloud. I will need you to lower your shirt so that I have access to your chest." Hojo paused so that Cloud could carry out the task. "Now lie back flat and don't move. At all."

With that last statement Hojo began to apply small round discs to Cloud's chest with wires connected to them. Cloud had seen these before. He had remembered seeing them being used in the hospital back home. His mother told him they were to monitor things such as heart beats. Cloud didn't feel too bad as he knew what they were used for even if he didn't know the name. It was when Hojo sprayed a cold liquid on to the crook of each of his arm that he began to worry a little.

"Umm... professor?" Cloud was clearly confused and concerned yet Hojo seemed to take no notice. "What-"

"Be quiet." Cloud was about to tell Hojo off but remembered Hojo's conditions and didn't want to risk him turning him away. He chose to just lie there instead and do as told.

Not caring for any inner conflicts Cloud might be having, Hojo proceeded to insert small needles into Cloud's arm. Cloud was oblivious to this as he was still arguing with himself in his head and the spray had numbed parts of his arms. It wasn't until he could feel a cold substance enter his arm that he came back to reality. As he opened his eyes to look, he felt the same sensation in the other arm. Cloud started to panic. What was going on?

He looked up at Hojo to see him taking down notes. Cloud just watched him for a moment as he started to fall in to a trance. He could feel his mind blurring yet couldn't summon the will to do anything about it. Until it started to burn.

With a loud cry Cloud's body arched. He suddenly felt very hot. Too hot. He felt as though someone had set fire to his blood. His eyes screwed shut in pain as another cry tore from him. His body arched again. This time Cloud tried to reach across so that he could pull the needle that was funnelling the substance into him out of his arm. As he went to pull his arm forward his noticed something. He was restrained! His eyes snapped open to look at what was restraining him. There were leather straps across his arms, legs, and torso. He was sure he hadn't seen those before. He looked up at Hojo and immediately regretted it. He was grinning like a child that had just gotten what they always wanted.

Hojo could not have been happier and did nothing to hide it. "This is fantastic! I have not had a response like this since Sephiroth! The cells are bonding so quickly, it's almost instantaneous! I expected there to be an acceptance of the cells but to bond with them like you are is more than I could ask for! If I were to increase the mako by a further 15% then it is possible that the bonding will become stronger and more successful. Then again if I were to increase the percentage of mako then I would also have to increase the amount of cells. But if I add..." Cloud couldn't listen anymore. It was becoming too much. He knew coming here would not be easy, but this? What was Hojo doing to him?! As Cloud's panic increased so did the pain. Despite his best efforts Cloud let out another cry. He could almost feel the heat behind his eyes. The throbbing in his head. It was too much!

"Argh! It hurts! Make it stop! Make it stop!" But Hojo didn't spare him a glance. He was to bust taking down measurements and results and working out what the next amount of chemicals needed and used would be. Cloud was suddenly very afraid. What was this for? What was happening to his body? Was he going to die?

All thoughts disappeared from his mind as he heard Hojo's voice. Only he wasn't talking to him. It seemed like he was talking to himself. _He couldn't be! _ As Cloud strained and forced his mind to focus through the pain he listened closer and found out his guess was right. Hojo was recording notes! He was recording notes while Cloud was in torture?! What was going on?!

"Please......please..... Make it stop. I...I can't...take it any...more. Please.....stop....it." Cloud gave up on his pride and felt tears run down the side of his face. He didn't care at the moment that he looked weak. He just wanted the pain to stop. He could vaguely hear Hojo saying something but just couldn't focus, not anymore. Just when he thought he was about to break he felt a cooling sensation wash over him. It felt like a wave of freezing water had fallen on him. It was heaven! As Cloud lay there he thought of nothing else but the sensation his was now feeling. He didn't feel Hojo drawing blood from him. He didn't feel him take the intravenous out of his arms. He didn't feel the restraints being loosened. All he could fell was bliss.

"Well, as soon as you recover from the effects of the pain killer, we will move on to your next test."

Cloud just didn't care. All he knew was that he never wanted to feel that again. The idea of reliving that experience was enough to make Cloud shake on the bed. Slowly, Hojo's words sunk in. '_next test._' There was going to be more. Cloud's mind went blank as multiple ideas of the next tests appeared in his mind. He was only here until the end of Breakfast. How much could Hojo do to him?

Poor Cloud had no idea that his mind was not the only one going at a mile a minute. Hojo was also thinking of the time he had left with Cloud until he had to release him. Cloud would soon learn that Hojo was a very, _very_ fast worker.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well how was it? I've doubled the amount that I normally write and even more! I really hope you all like this and I am so, so, so, sorry for the late update! Hopefully 2010 will be a better year for me and I'll be a much better author

If you have time please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you thought of Sephiroth. I'm never quite sure how to take him as I believe that in his mind he would be like everyone else but on the outside he is much colder and controlled. Well not as much with his friends. I hope I got that across in this chapter.

Also just a quickie, this is not cannon! I'm not sure exactly what it is but it won't be following the exact timeline and happenings of final fantasy VII if you haven't already guessed so. So any flames will be used to make cookies because I like cookies! Also again, please forgive any silly mistakes as it is quite late, Thanks!

Last but not least, the picture requested by oro of what I picture Cloud like when I write! Here it is! Just take out the spaces!

h t t p : / / i m a g e s . w i k i a . c o m / f i n a l f a n t a s y / i m a g e s / 5 / 5 2 / C r i s i s _ c o r e _ F i n a l _ F a n t a s y _ V I I _ C l o u d . j p g

Hope the link works!

Bye!


End file.
